Yamari and Cemenger The Unbreakable Love
by goldenpuon
Summary: Based off the Greek love myth Pyramus and Thisbe that inspired Romeo and Juliet. A girl's father won't allow her to marry who she wants. But when she finally finds the person she was looking for, will they truly live happily ever after? Read to find out.


A/N: This was yet another assignment for Mythology class I decided to post on Fanfiction. I tried to write it much like the Greek myths. It is strongly based off the Greek love myth of Pyramus and Thisbe.

Oh, and the main character is quite a Mary-Sue. Hope you don't mind. No flames please... Anwyay, enjoy!

**Yamari and Cemenger- The Unbreakable Love**

There was once a young maiden named Yamari. She had beauty few men could resist. The lovely girl had slender arms, soft curly black hair, and innocent brown eyes like a fawn's. She was the sole daughter of a skilled blacksmith named Fange.

On the maiden's sixteenth birthday, Yamari's father announced that it was time for her to marry. He invited men from near and far to find the perfect groom for her but none of them were up to his expectations. The blacksmith didn't want his daughter to engage to just any man. Fange wanted the man she married to be strong, handsome, courageous, and most of all, noble in birth. Many suitors came to Fange to ask for Yamari's hand but he turned down every single one no matter how royal, skilled, muscled, or heroic they were. The blacksmith even turned down the greatest hero, Hercules.

Yamari's slowly grew bitter with her father as time went by. Ten years later her father had still not found a man for her to marry. Yamari, now a woman, feared that if she didn't wed soon, no one would want her. She would be too old to marry and she might not have time before she died to bear her husband any sons. The situation seemed hopeless. Yamari began to pray to the gods for a man her father accepted to claim her.

Some time later, her wishes came true. A gorgeous young man approached her house riding in a shining golden chariot pulled by an elegant white horse. The maiden curiously peered out her window. At the sight of him, she nearly fainted with longing. Yamari knew this was the person she wanted to marry. He was dressed in a white tunic and had the most gorgeous flowing brown hair down to his shoulders. The youth was broad shouldered and heavily muscled. But what lured her to him more was the kind yet warrior-like expression plastered on his face. The maiden rushed to her father as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Father! I have found the man I am destined to marry. Please, we must greet him and set up our wedding day at once!" she shouted with a burst of energy and excitement.

Fange took one look at the young man through a hole in the wall and furrowed his brow. "He is not the one for you. Surely you can not know that you are destined to be his wife before you even meet him." he said sternly.

"Why must you be so harsh father? If I wait much longer I will never marry!" Yamari burst into tears, holding hands to her rapidly beating heart. Fange responded with a scowl. Yamari ignored the blacksmith's protest and hustled back to her room.

But when she returned found that the young man was no longer there. He had not knocked on her door nor was there any sign of him now. The grey rock path leading to her house was empty and so were the gardens and horse stables. For the remainder of the day, Yamari sat and wept. Surely her father could not be right. The gentleman she ran into must love her back. The love-struck maiden was sure he had caught sight of her when she met his gaze when he approached the house.

Later that night, as the beautiful maiden slept, she heard a faint knocking on the side of her cottage. Yamari woke instantly and covered herself with a robe. Wide eyed, she cautiously tip-toed toward the source of the sound. When she reached the window, she caught sight of the handsome face she had seen earlier that day. It was the young man.

"May I come in?" he asked politely.

Yamari smiled and parted the drapes so he could climb in through the window. The two sat on her bed and the boy explained who he was. He was the son of Poseidon, the ocean-god and a nymph by the name of Henidis. The youth's name was Cemeger and had come to marry her. Cemenger a great warrior from the Trojan War and resided in a palace in Sicily.

"You must come with me." The broad shouldered youth announced. "I have heard of your father's stubborn ways in finding a man for you. I have heard that if he doesn't find the perfect suitor for you in a week, he plans to kill you as he considers you too old to marry." Cemenger took on a gentler tone. "But I would never hurt you. I will take you and provide you a home in my palace."

Yamari eagerly agreed to come with him and the two fled. They hid in the forests and sparse fields for many days, traveling whenever they could without a chance of being spotted. The two were madly in love with each other. Both Cemeger and Yamari agreed that neither of them would live without one another.

But one tragic night, their love was put to the test. They were resting in a valley next to the sea when an enormous serpent one hundred feet long emerged from the ocean's wake. Cemeger immediately unsheathed his sword and told Yamari to hide in the thicket. Deep inside beautiful maiden knew that her husband to be stood little chance against the mighty beast. However, she put complete faith in him since had been a victorious warrior in the Trojan War.

Yamari hid behind a rose bush shaking. From her hiding place, she heard the fight. The snapping jaws of the serpent, Cemeger's bronze sword occasionally cutting into the monster, and her lover's battle cries. Suddenly, she heard a loud roar and an anguished yell. All fell eerily silent. Shakily, the maiden made her way over to scene of the fight.

The snake lay motionless by a pool of blood with Cemeger's sword sticking out of its body. Yamari's lover had stuck his sword through the beast's heart, thus killing it. But that was not what caught the young woman's attention. Covered in blood, Cemeger lay on the ground dying. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she cradled his head in her arms knowing there was nothing she could do.

"I will always love you." he said weakly grasping her hand. "Farewell." he muttered as his spirit escaped his body. Yamari knew she could not bear to move on without him. With all her strength, Yamari pulled the sword out of the huge reptile. She walked up to the lifeless form of Cemeger and stuck the sword through her chest.

"Goodbye my love." she said quietly as she fell to the ground beside him.

The gods, particularly Hera, felt sorry for the maiden and her lover that had died horribly fighting for her. In pity of the young couple, she used her powers to grow roses beside their bodies. Over time, these flowers became an everlasting symbol of the couple's love and commitment to one another. That is why, to this day in Greece, it is customary for a married man to give his wife roses to express his devotion to her.


End file.
